Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
Also in Just Dance Now) |Mashup? = Yes (Sweat) |Party Master? = No |Battle? = No |Mode = Classic: Solo On Stage: Trio Sweat Mashup: Solo ABBA: You Can Dance: Solo |Difficulty = Classic: Easy On Stage: Medium (Easy in Unlimited) Sweat Mashup: Easy ABBA: You Can Dance: Easy |Effort = Classic: Low (Unlimited) On Stage: Low (Unlimited) Sweat Mashup: N/A ABBA: You Can Dance: Moderate |Gender = Classic: Female On Stage: Male/Female/Male Sweat Mashup: Female and Various ABBA: You Can Dance: Female |DLC Song? = No}}Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) is a song in Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by ABBA. Setting The classic dance takes place on a big round stage set up in a room. In the beginning the room is dark, partly steamy, and empty, but when the song starts to ramp up, the setting becomes brighter and an audience joins in. The setting appears in three layouts during the performance: one deep in tone, another warm in tone, and the final bright in tone. The On Stage/Sing Along dance takes place on a big stage at a concert. The color of the lights used range in color, including but not limited to, red, green, and purple. The dance from ABBA: You Can Dance takes place in two locations. It first takes place in a living room with a television on and a poster of ABBA on a wall. It then switches into a nightclub filled with people and lights. Throughout the performance, the lights appears in various shapes and colors. Mashup The sweat mashup for Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) costs 5 Mojo Coins to play it and has 14 coaches in it. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ▪ Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) ▪ Barbra Streisand ▪ I Will Survive ▪ ▪ Follow the Leader (Sweat Version) ▪ Maria (Sweat Version) ▪ I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) ▪ Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) ▪ Barbra Streisand ▪ I Will Survive ▪ ▪ Follow the Leader (Sweat Version) ▪ Maria (Sweat Version) ▪ I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) ▪ Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) ▪ It's You (Sweat Version) ▪ It's You ▪ Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) ▪ I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) ▪ #thatPOWER (Extreme Version) ▪ Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) ▪ I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) ▪ #thatPOWER (Extreme Version) ▪ Maria (Sweat Version) ▪ I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) ▪ Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) ▪ It's You (Sweat Version) ▪ It's You ▪ Limbo (Sweat Version) ▪ Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Classic Version *Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) On Stage/Sing Along *Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Sweat Mashup *Just Dance 2014: Mojo Coins Purchase (10 Mojo Coins) ABBA: You Can Dance *Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Appearances in other songs Main Mashups ILoveItMashup.png|I Love It (JD2015)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_It#Mashup|linktext=Mashup LoveMeAgainMashup.png|Love Me Again (JD2015)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Me_Again#Mashup|linktext=Mashup AnimalsMashup.png|Animals (JD2016)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Animals#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Party Masters Gallery Classic Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)1.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)2.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)3.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)GoldMove1.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)4.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)5.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)GoldMove2.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)6.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)7.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)8.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)GoldMove3.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)9.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)10.png On Stage Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage1.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage2.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage3.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage4.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage5.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage6.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage7.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage8.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage9.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStageGoldMove.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage10.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStage11.png Mashup Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup1.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup2.png|Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup3.png|Barbra Streisand Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup4.png|I Will Survive Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)MashupGoldMove1.gif| Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup5.png|Follow the Leader (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup6.png|Maria (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup7.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup8.png|Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)MashupGoldMove2.gif| Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup9.png|It's You (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup10.png|It's You Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup11.png|Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup12.png|I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup13.png|#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup14.png|Limbo (Sweat Version) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Mashup15.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ABBA: You Can Dance Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate1.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate2.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate3.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate4.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdateGoldMove1.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate5.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate6.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdateGoldMove2.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate7.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate8.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdateGoldMove3.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdate9.png Appearances in other songs Mashups Classic AnimalsMashup7.png|Animals ILoveItMashup3.png|I Love It LoveMeAgainMashup11.png|Love Me Again LoveMeAgainMashup13.png|Love Me Again Promotional Images Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceThumbnail.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceThumbnail2.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceAnnouncement.gif Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!ABBAYouCanDanceJDNNotification.png Other Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Avatar.png|Avatar of the coach from the Classic Version (Original) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)AvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Classic Version (Updated) Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)OnStageMiddleCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach in the middle from the On Stage Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from ABBA: You Can Dance Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Pose1.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)Pose2.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdatePose1.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(AManAfterMidnight)ABBAYouCanDanceUpdatePose2.png Notes Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Songs Category:Just Dance Wii U Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 1 or Easy Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup